1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wireless communication device for automatically changing a web address, for an output object, already set to web browser programs within a user's wireless communication device into the web address corresponding to a communication network ID set to the user's wireless communication device, an information processing method for the wireless communication device, and a recording medium for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the prevalence of a smart phone to be supported with wireless Internet in recent years, users requests various place information for visiting places using a wireless terminal such as a user's smart phone to portal sites by keyword search on visiting the specific place and then outputs many place information to a screen by search results.
However, a using method of the search results through such a wireless Internet portal site has inconvenience that should input search keywords for visiting places after the user in full accesses the portal site and that again should search the search results, that the user wants, of many search results outputted through the portal site, or an operator of the corresponding place expects that the user searches the corresponding place information by the search results after registering place information that want to be provided to the user visiting the places into the portal site, but there are no means that may directly provide the place information, that the operator of the place wants, to the user' wireless terminal.
On the other hand, although a user directly knows addresses of web pages or web sites that provide the place information for the place, the user has inconvenience that should directly input the address of the web pages or the websites providing the place information for the place after driving web browsers.